Hielo y Oscuridad
by Tasha Turner
Summary: [Oneshot]3 amigos, inseparables, luchando juntos contra el mal, para vencer definitivamente a la oscuridad. Lo que no imaginan es que el secreto de su perdición reside en ellos mismos. Una historia de Hielo y Oscuridad.


_"**Hielo y oscuridad"**_

0o0o0o0

_"La historia que viene a continuación es, y así lo será siempre, una historia de amor, de lucha, llena de esperanza y de unión. Esos sentimientos que caracterizan al hombre de entre todos los seres vivos, que inundan el alma de las personas y, de algún modo, las hacen especiales entre todo lo demás. Pero también es una historia triste, llena de odio, dolor, desengaño y, sobre todo, traición. Pues, amigos, la línea que separa el bien del mal es muy delgada y, por azar del destino, en el alma de los hombres abundan todos estos sentimientos que, de una forma u otra, habitan en el alma de algunas personas con mayor fuerza que en otras. Y ya se sabe, al igual que se hizo único al hombre otorgándole un alma capaz de amar y de pensar, también se le concedió el dudoso privilegio de poder elegir entre uno u otro camino, y, por desgracia, en muchas ocasiones las personas eligen tomar el camino del odio y el rencor, cegadas por estos sentimientos, dejándose llevar por ellos, llegando a cometer los más impuros y horripilantes actos y, como consecuencia de esto, encuentran la muerte en un terrible y doloroso desenlace._

_También, en muchas ocasiones, la línea que separa ambos sentimientos tan contradictorios, amor y odio, es tan fina que llega incluso a romperse. Y de eso es de lo que se habla en esta historia. Una historia de la que yo fui partícipe, sin poder evitarlo. Mi papel en ella se limitó al de mera observadora de los acontecimientos, deseando intervenir mil veces, aunque no pudiera. Una historia que trata sobre tres amigos, cuyos lazos de unión y amistad eran, sin duda, irrompibles, o eso creían ellos. A veces el sentimiento más puro y verdadero que existe puede llevarnos a cometer los mayores errores aunque no queramos, aunque nos resistamos a pensar en ello, lo cierto es que muchas veces es así. Ese sentimiento es el amor. Y, precisamente, fue ese amor, el que surgió entre dos de ellos, el que los separó para siempre._

_Ellos fueron amantes, víctimas de la desgracia y del odio y el rencor que reside en las almas humanas._

_Su historia de amor ahora se ha convertido en leyenda, al igual que lo fué, en su tiempo, uno de sus protagonistas. Mas, yo sé que fue real. Yo estuve allí, lo viví y lo recuerdo todo como si hubiese ocurrido ayer. Pero, si en aquel momento no pude hacer nada por que aquella tragedia se sucediera, esta vez sí puedo. Y lo haré. Contaré esta historia con mis propias palabras, siendo fiel a mi memoria todo lo que la edad y el tiempo me permitan, para que no se pierda en el tiempo, para que sirva de lección a todos aquellos que, por miedo o por venganza, se dejen llevar por el odio hasta sus más horribles consecuencias. Que su espíritu prevalezca, por siempre, en el corazón de las personas"._

**_"Una historia de hielo y oscuridad"_**

_"Porque no todos los cuentos, tienen siempre un final feliz"_

La anciana observó el trazo fino y curvado de la letra que acababa de escribir sobre el pergamino viejo y posó la pluma sobre el escritorio, recorriendo con la mirada la página, palabra por palabra, repasando el texto con su vista cansada oculta tras unas gafas de media luna.

Tras la ventana, situada encima del escritorio, podía contemplar el sol asomando lentamente por el horizonte. Los primeros rayos de luz inundaron la estancia.

La mujer volvió a dejar el pergamino en su sitio y se detuvo a admirar la imagen que se ofrecía a través de la ventana. Se levantó de la silla con esfuerzo y se acercó hacia allí. Los años pesaban sobre ella como una losa atada a su espalda. Atrás quedaban ya los años de juventud en el que Hogwarts fue su hogar, donde convivía con sus amigos y compañeros de clase, días tras día, aprendiendo todo acerca del maravilloso mundo de la magia.

Muy distinta era ahora su situación. Vivía sola, encerrada en una casa situada en la pradera de uno de los inmensos campos que se extendían por el sur de Inglaterra, y, cómo única compañía, tenía una joven gata siamesa, llamada Pecs, a la que había acogido tras encontrarla acurrucada en su portal durante una noche de tormenta y una vieja lechuza, llamada Gibs, que le traía el periódico todas las mañanas. Había vivido muchos años felices en aquella casa, junto a su marido, Draco Malfoy, que había muerto hacía apenas dos años, dejandola sumida en una amarga y fría soledad. Al menos así había sido hasta hacía unos días. Un individuo muy querido y apreciado por ella había llamado a su puerta una noche, buscando refugio. Su mirada era el vivo reflejo de la tristeza y la desolación.

La anciana se acercó despacio y, agarrando firmemente el pomo, tiró de él, abriendo de par en par la ventana. La brisa cálida y suave del amanecer acarició con ternura su rostro y meció con delicadeza su largo cabello entrecano.

Disfrutó de la visión durante unos minutos, apoyada en el alféizar, hasta que un ruido afuera en el portal le llamó la atención. Entrecerró los ojos con fuerza y distinguió una figura envuelta en una capa de viaje, que salía de su casa y se alejaba despacio, sin mirar atrás. Era él.

La mujer reaccionó al momento y, corriendo todo lo que sus frágiles piernas le permitieron, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras apresuradamente. Cruzó el salón, sin hacer caso a Pecs que maullaba en un rincón junto a la chimenea, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, la cual abrió estrepitósamente y se precipitó hacia el exterior. Se quedó parada en el portal contemplando a la figura que se encontraba a tan sólo unos metros de allí y que iba empequeñeciendo en la lejanía. Lo llamó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él pudiera escucharla:

-¡Ron!.

La figura se detuvo y se quedó quieta, sin volver la vista. Antes de que reemprendiera la marcha, la anciana comenzó a avanzar hacia él. A medida que lo hacía podía observar cómo el individuo se daba la vuelta poco a poco, hasta encararse a ella. Su cara estaba oculta tras una capucha. Ella se detuvo lo bastante cerca como para poder contemplarle.

Ron levantó una mano y, agarrando su capucha, tiró de ella, dejando a relucir su rostro, contemplando a la anciana con sus ojos azules, apagados y llenos de tristeza.

La mujer recordó en aquel preciso instante la primera vez que lo había visto. La sorpresa la embargó al contemplar, como ahora, su rostro al quitarse la capucha. En aquel momento se había agarrado el pecho con fuerza, creyendo ser víctima de una alucinación traicionera, propia de la edad. Pero no había sido una alucinación. Ron presentaba extrañamente el rostro que ella recordaba haber contemplado en sus días en el colegio, cuando él cursaba su séptimo año. No había cambiado un ápice, la huella de la edad no había hecho mella en él, aunque ya habían pasado más de 60 años. Tenía el aspecto de un muchacho de 17 años, joven, fuerte y sereno, con ojos de mirada profunda. Su cabello seguía siendo pelirrojo y le caía a los lados, y su piel seguía siendo firme y tersa, de tez blanca, con muchas pecas alrededor de su larga nariz.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a mirarle, por lo tanto, no se sorprendió. Lo observó con ojos tristes y preguntó en un susurro:

-¿Ya es la hora?.

Ron asintió sin cambiar su expresión seria.

La anciana prosiguió:

-¿Por qué has esperado hasta ahora para hacerlo?.

El muchacho la contempló con ojos tristes y finalmente sonrió. Una triste media sonrisa. Un gesto fugaz que se desvaneció cuando él apartó su túnica y agarró algo que llevaba atado al cinto: Una espada.

La blandió ante ella, pero la anciana ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Fijate bien- susurró Ron finalmente- el momento es ahora.

Ella se fijó detenidamente en la espada. Su fina hoja desprendía un brillo blanquecino que brillaba cada vez con más fuerza.

-Quiere volver a encontrarla- prosiguió Ron- es mi deber ayudarlo.

El muchacho contempló la espada unos segundos con ojos melancólicos y volvió a atársela al cinto, con el alma impregnada de remordimiento al recordar todo lo sucedido en torno a aquella arma.

La anciana se acercó hacia él y, lentamente, posó una mano sobre la mejilla de Ron, acariciándola con ternura. Este esbozó de nuevo su habitual media sonrisa.

-Entonces¿esto es una despedida?- preguntó ella con ojos llorosos.

Ron no respondió. Se quedó la mirando detenidamente y, de improviso, se acercó a ella y posó un suave beso sobre su frente. La anciana se arrojó a sus brazos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sollozando ligeramente. Él le correspondió a su abrazo disfrutando del calor de su tacto.

Después se separaron y Ron la agarró por los hombros con infinita ternura, observando su rostro que reflejaba en aquellos momentos un gesto de miedo y soledad, la infinita soledad que la había arrasado antes de que él llegara.

-Volveremos a vernos, hermanita- susurró con ternura secando las lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas- te lo prometo.

Ginny Weasley trató de sonreirle consiguiendo únicamente derramar nuevas lágrimas y asintió resignada.

Ron se separó de ella y volvió a ocultar su rostro tras la capucha. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó despacio del lugar.

Ella lo vió partir con tristeza, pero antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos como para no poder escucharla susurró unas palabras, cargadas de cariño y emoción, sabiendo que quizás esa sería la última vez que volvieran a verse, al menos en vida.

-Te quiero, Ron.

El muchacho pareció no inmutarse al oírla. Siguió caminando despacio, alejándose de allí, pero cuando Ginny ya iba a darse la vuelta para volver a internarse en la profunda oscuridad de la cárcel en que se había convertido su, antes feliz, hogar, escuchó su respuesta:

-Yo también a ti.

Así ambos hermanos caminaron, en direcciones opuestas, para cumplir el destino que ellos mismos se habían impuesto.

Ginny entró de nuevo en la casa y subió hasta su habitación. Allí la esperaba el pergamino que minutos antes había estado escribiendo y que debía continuar a como diera lugar. Pecs se encontraba acurrucada sobre la silla, durmiendo plácidamente. La anciana la cogió y la apoyó en su regazo mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba en el frío escritorio, para continuar con la historia.

Decidida, cogió la pluma y comenzó a escribir de nuevo en el viejo pergamino, a la luz del día.

_"Mis amigos de la infancia eran, en realidad, tres... Harry Potter, mi primer amor, Ron Weasley, mi hermano mayor y Hermione Granger, mi apoyo incondicional en los malos y en los buenos momentos. Aunque sabía que los tres formaban un grupo inseparable en el que ni yo misma podía penetrar, ellos me acogieron de buen grado, como una amiga más, pero yo estaba segura de que nunca me ataría a ellos nada tan especial como lo que los ataba a ellos tres._

_Iban juntos a todas partes, eran como uña y carne y se ayudaban mutuamente hasta el final._

_Harry era, en cierto sentido, diferente de sus dos amigos. Por aquel entonces era el chico más famoso que la historia de la magia hubiese conocido y sus hazañas no le serían indiferentes a nadie en todo el mundo mágico. Se le conocía como "el niño que vivió" y esa había sido desde siempre su mayor condena. La cadena invisible que le ataba a un destino que él no había escogido, que el azar le había impuesto solamente a él y que debía cumplir aún a riesgo de perder la vida para poner a salvo a toda la comunidad mágica. Así es, él, un muchacho de apenas 17 años, con toda la vida por delante, tenía bajo su peso la responsabilidad de salvar las vidas de todas las personas mágicas y no mágicas del mundo. Sólo él. Una carga demasiado pesada para un joven inexperto que apenas había comenzado a vivir. Pero, aún así, sabía que no podía luchar contra los designios del destino y no se impuso a ello. Él era el único capaz de enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso, el único capaz de derrotarle y de corregir el mal que se extendía por todo el mundo, y, por ello, decidió más que nunca luchar, por él y por todos lo que quería. Era un joven admirable que tenía la desdicha de no haber conocido a sus padres y que se encontraba sólo en el mundo. Hasta que nos conoció a nosotros, por supuesto. Hermione, Ron y yo éramos los pilares de su vida y, por nada del mundo, juró que nos perdería. _

_Para nosotros nunca fue el niño que vivió, ni el que en un futuro incierto vencería a Lord Voldemort o perecería en el intento. Para nosotros era... simplemente Harry._

_Pero, pocas veces nosotros mismos decidimos los pasos a seguir, a quién debemos amar o qué debemos sentir. Harry juró que nunca nos perdería pero, aquella era una promesa que ni él mismo podía cumplir._

_Y todo comenzó aquel año, cuando ellos deberían haber cursado su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, los tres se marcharon juntos, dispuestos a luchar contra el Señor tenebroso. Harry prohibió a Ron y Hermione que le siguieran, pero era su amigo y ellos no iban a dejarle solo, ni siquiera en los malos momentos. Decidieron que estarían siempre juntos. Así, yo los ví marchar, mientras yo me quedé en Hogwarts, en mi sexto año. Ese fue el mayor error que he cometido. Muchas veces pienso que debería haberme marchado con ellos, que debería haber luchado a su lado y debería haber impedido la desgracia que empezaba a cernirse sobre sus vidas. Pero fui demasiado cobarde y tuve miedo. _

_Ellos recorrieron Inglaterra ese año, luchando contra los siervos del Lord Oscuro, ayudados por la Orden del Fénix. Sobrevivieron a mil batallas y ataques de los mortífagos e incluso se enfrentaron juntos una vez a Voldemort. Yo no estuve presente cuando ocurrió pero muchos miembros me contaron que, ese día, Hermione recibió una maldición de la varita del Lord y estuvo muy grave durante varias semanas. Por entonces, para nadie era un secreto que mi hermano Ron estaba enamorado de ella, ni siquiera para Harry._

_Aún así, no pudo evitarlo, y se enamoró de ella. Y aunque quiso apartarse y ocultar sus sentimientos, no pudo mandar en su corazón y no pudo seguir fingiendo por más tiempo._

_Cuando Hermione despertó, Harry estaba a su lado, y le confesó todo lo que sentía por ella y lo despreciable que se sentía sabiendo que Ron y ella se querían y él no había podido respetar sus sentimientos._

_Harry creyó que ella le rechazaría, que eligiría a su amigo, y, por ello, se había atrevido a confesarselo._

_Pero ocurrió entonces algo que ni él mismo esperaba. Hermione le contestó que ella también lo amaba y que, aunque al principio se había sentido muy atraída por Ron, poco a poco fue perdiendo esperanzas hasta que, al final, consiguió olvidarle, y, el tiempo que habían pasado durante aquel año y los momentos vividos juntos habían hecho que ella se enamorase de él, sin poder evitarlo y, por ello, había intentado ocultar sus sentimientos para no hacer daño a Ron y porque creía que Harry jamás de fijaría en ella._

_En aquel momento, se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos. Se abrazaron y se besaron apasionadamente, mientras mi hermano, escondido en las sombras, los observaba, lleno de ira._

_Ellos llevaron su relación en secreto, intentando que Ron no notase lo que ambos sentían, pues no querían perder a su mejor amigo, mientras tanto, Ron, que era perfectamente consciente de lo que existía entre ellos, comenzaba a acumular odio e ira hacia sus dos amigos. Hasta que un día finalmente, el mal le consumió._

_Pasó el tiempo hasta que, el día de la graduación de los de séptimo, en Hogwarts comenzó la guerra. Aquel era el día. El día en el que uno de los dos, Harry o Voldemort, caería derrotado. Harry se unió a la batalla, dejando a Ron y Hermione cuidando de los alumnos y encarándose por fin a su destino, después de 16 años de lucha y de miedo. Él sabía el riesgo mortal al que estaría expuesto, así que le pidió a Ron que cuidase de Hermione._

_"Seguro, la protegeré con mi vida" contestó entonces el pelirrojo decidido._

_Harry posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y sonrió._

_"Confío en ti"._

_Harry se despidió con esas palabras. Pero Ron, que estaba enfermo de amor por Hermione, tanto como para odiar a su mejor amigo, tomó una decisión._

_Una decisión que cambiaría por completo el resto de sus vidas._

_Aunque Harry y Hermione estaban juntos, él no podía hacer desaparecer sus sentimientos. Por ello, Ron acudió ante "La segunda mano del tiempo", una obra de arte creada por uno de los hechizeros más poderosos de todos los tiempos, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin. Aquella obra era capaz de hacer retroceder o detener el tiempo a su voluntad. La segunda mano del tiempo se encontraba oculta en la Cámara Secreta y ellos tres la habían encontrado cuando buscaban los horcruxes de Lord Voldemort, aunque la obra afortunadamente no era uno de ellos._

_Así que, Ron se encaminó hacia la Cámara y, una vez ante la obra, se arrodilló y, cegado por los celos, pidió un deseo. Un deseo maligno..._

_"Te lo ruego¡haz que el tiempo de Harry se detenga, yo sé que es un error, pero... ¡no quiero que Hermione siga atada a él!. Así Harry morirá honorablemente en batalla¡y ella será mía!"._

_El deseo fue cumplido..._

_Después de haber logrado vencer a Lord Voldemort, cuando todo el mundo creía que el mal se había acabado, que nacía un nuevo tiempo de esperanza, una época de libertad para todos. Los que luchaban a su lado, los que lo querían pudieron ver, con horror, el momento en el que una maldición alcanzó el cuerpo de su héroe, del que los había salvado del mal. Harry fue herido de gravedad y finalmente murió tras una terrible y dolorosa agonía, tendido sobre la hierba, sobre el campo de batalla que él mismo había formado frente al colegio. Esa maldición no pertenecía ni a los enemigos ni a los aliados. Los testigos luego dijeron que pudieron distinguir, en el momento en que la maldición tocó el cuerpo del muchacho, cómo una gran flecha de color violeta se clavaba en su espalda. Una flecha parecida a una gran aguja de reloj._

_Cuando Hermione se enteró de la noticia, también fue ante "La segunda mano del tiempo" a pedir un deseo..._

_"Intercambia mi tiempo por el de él¡te lo ruego!"_

_Ron jamás pensó que el amor de Hermione la llevaría a dar su propia vida por la de Harry._

_Él, que había ido detrás de ella en el momento en que la muchacha recibió la noticia de la muerte de su amado y salió corriendo, llegó hasta la cámara, donde descubrió su cuerpo sin vida. _

_Harry, todavía tumbado sobre el campo de batalla, revivió gracias al sacrificio de Hermione y se internó en el castillo. La gente que lo vió pasar se apartaba horrorizada ante su simple visión. El muchacho anduvo por los corredores del castillo, buscando a Hermione._

_Finalmente, llegó hasta la cámara, y divisó a Hermione, muerta en brazos de Ron._

_Harry se acercó hacia ella. Ron se apartó a un lado, boquiabierto y aún con lágrimas en los ojos. La cogió dulcemente y acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad, susurró:_

_"Si yo estoy vivo gracias a su sacrificio... Entonces elijo devolverle la vida"._

_Así, ante la mirada atónita de Ron, Harry tomó a Hermione en brazos y la sacó de la cámara. Él corrió y se encaró a su amigo._

_"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó sobresaltado._

_Harry no contestó, siguió caminando hasta llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, que ahora ocupaba McGonagall, pero el sitio estaba totalmente desierto. Dejó a Hermione con cuidado sobre el suelo y se volvió. A su espalda, al fondo del despacho, distinguió un pedestal, el mismo que andaba buscando desde que salió de la Cámara, y se acercó hacia él._

_Dentro, la espada de Godric Gryffindor que él había sacado del sombrero seleccionador mientras luchaba con la serpiente de Slytherin, brillaba reflejando los rayos del sol que penetraban a través de la ventana del despacho. Con manos temblorosas cogió la espada y se hincó de rodillas en el suelo, cerca de Hermione._

_En aquel momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y Ron entró por ella. El muchacho observó a su amigo blandir la espada ante él y supo entonces lo que se disponía a hacer._

_Se adelantó corriendo hacia él, gritando su nombre, desesperado. Pero Harry, sin dudarlo un instante, se la clavó en el pecho._

_Harry cayó al suelo de lado y, antes de emitir un último suspiro de vida, agarró la mano de Hermione con fuerza. Ron se acercó hacia él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cogió a su amigo, dandole la vuelta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no respiraba. Estaba muerto._

_"Dios mío... ¿Qué he hecho!" sollozó acunando a su amigo en sus brazos._

_Mientras tanto, en brazos de Ron, la espada de Godric comenzó a brillar con una luz muy extraña, pero el muchacho apenas se percató de ello. Lloraba amargamente, sollozando desolado. Abrazando a su amigo y compañero desde hacía tantos años, al que había traicionado y asesinado sin motivo alguno, dejándose llevar por el odio y la rabia._

_Pero... aunque el tiempo puede intercambiarse... un tiempo que ya se ha detenido no puede ser puesto de nuevo en movimiento..._

_La segunda mano del tiempo no pudo revivir a Hermione, pero sí pudo congelar su tiempo, hasta que por fin ella y su amado volvieran a encontrarse._

_Minutos más tarde, yo llegué al despacho. Había sabido de la muerte de Harry y había seguido a Ron hasta el lugar, pero nunca me habría imaginado lo que encontré al abrir la puerta._

_Ron sollozaba, cada vez más bajo, hipaba lentamente y sostenía a Harry en sus brazos mientras derramaba lágrimas silenciosas. Hermione estaba tumbada a un lado, pero aunque parecía descansar plácidamente sobre el frío suelo de piedra, yo me temí lo peor y confirmé mis sospechas cuando me acerqué lentamente a mi hermano y pude ver asomarse en el pecho de Harry la espada de Gryffindor. Me llevé las manos a la boca, horrorizada._

_Posé una mano sobre el hombro de Ron y él se volvió a mi. La expresión de su rostro quedaría grabada para siempre en mi mente. Era la viva imagen de la tragedia y la pena._

_"Ron¿qué ha pasado?" susurré con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Él no contestó, dejó de mirarme y siguió acunando a Harry en sus brazos, una visión que hizo estremecer hasta la más mínima fibra de mi ser._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Semanas más tarde... Ron trató de suicidarse, cortándose las venas. Aunque, por suerte o más bien para su propia desgracia, aquella vez se salvó. Pero no se contentó con ello._

_Lo repitió una y otra vez a lo largo de 5 años, sus intentos de suicidio siempre eran frustrados por la suerte. La muerte nunca acudía a recogerle._

_Yo sufría al ver a mi hermano así..._

_Toda mi familia quedó sacudida por aquella desgracia y por el estado en que había quedado mi hermano. Mis padres nunca lo superaron. Ni yo tampoco._

_Lo llevamos a San Mungo y lo internamos en el área para enfermos mentales. No fue una decisión fácil pero no podíamos tolerar que mi hermano siguiera infringiéndose daño a sí mismo._

_Fueron semanas muy duras._

_Yo iba a ver a mi hermano cada vez que podía. _

_Pero él no mejoraba... al contrario. Seguía empeñado en acabar con su vida aunque jamás pudo conseguirlo._

_Ni el mismo Ron sabía por qué, ni los demás éramos conscientes de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo. Para nosotros se trataba simplemente de un milagro, pero... ya eran demasiados como para que aquello fuera considerado dentro de lo normal._

_No lo descubrí hasta unos años más tarde y mis sospechas se confirmaron la noche en la que Ron vino a visitarme sólo unos días atrás. Cuando me contó toda la verdad._

_Semanas más tarde de su ingreso, mi hermano consiguió escapar de San Mungo y desapareció por completo. _

_Mi familia y yo buscamos a Ron por todas partes, sin éxito alguno. Todos perdimos la esperanza varios años atrás y las autoridades lo dieron por muerto. Hasta yo misma._

_Pero él sobrevivió..._

_Ron pasó todos esos años de su vida en el extranjero. Primero se ocultó e intentó acabar con su vida hasta que finalmente encontró un nuevo sentido a su existencia cuando se presentó un día en Hogwarts y llegó ante la segunda mano del tiempo para pedirle nuevamente que le dejase morir._

_Nunca he sabido lo que pasó en ese momento, y mi hermano tampoco quiso darme detalles de ello. Lo que sí se es que después de aquella visita Ron estuvo viajando por varios lugares del mundo, buscando la espada de Godric Gryffindor._

_Y aunque el tiempo pasaba... Ron seguía manteniendo el mismo aspecto de cuando tenía 17 años._

_Al parecer, la segunda mano del tiempo controlaba también el tiempo de Ron por haber pedido un deseo maligno. Su vida se convirtió en una existencia sin posibilidad de muerte, condenado a una eternidad de arrepentimiento y angustia..._

_Ron mantuvo durante todos esos años la idea de que sólo después de reunir a Harry y a Hermione de nuevo, podría finalmente acabar con su vida._

_Y yo le he dejado marchar..._

_Sé que lo que hizo mi hermano no tiene justificación alguna y él lo ha pagado mucho más que cualquiera de todos nosotros, los que vimos morir a nuestros amigos sin poder hacer nada. Él nunca fue una mala persona, simplemente se dejó llevar por el odio y ese mismo odio, al final, acabó destruyéndole._

_Sólo espero que mi hermano encuentre por fin la paz que tanto ha buscado y que mis amigos, los tres, estén juntos de nuevo. Para siempre._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte cuando Ginny Weasley terminó su relato. La historia de sus tres amigos.

En su regazo, Pecs bostezaba soñolienta y contemplaba a su ama con ojos de sueño. Ginny dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio y se levantó del asiento, sosteniendo a la gata en sus brazos y se acercó hasta la cama.

Dejó a la gata sobre el colchón y se dispuso a ponerse el pijama. Después apartó las sábanas y se metió dentro, tapándose hasta los hombros.

Y dirigiendo una última mirada hacia la ventana, acordándose de su hermano Ron, sonrió, se acurrucó sobre la fria almohada y se durmió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, a algunos Km de allí, con el sol del atardecer desapareciendo lentamente por el horizonte, Ron penetró en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Era verano y el colegio estaba desierto. Únicamente quedaban ya algunos profesores, que no captaron su presencia cuando recorrió los fríos pasillos hasta los baños del segundo piso, con la espada de Godric fuertemente sujeta en su mano.

El túnel que llevaba a la cámara de los secretos había sido sellado por los profesores del colegio, pero a Ron no le costó atravesar de nuevo la barrera, como lo había hecho hacía ya varios años cuando se presentó ante la Segunda mano del tiempo para pedirle que acabara con su vida.

Bajó por el túnel en silencio y lentamente, sereno, recorrió las largas tuberías que llevaban hasta la cámara de Slytherin.

La segunda mano del tiempo se encontraba como siempre, al final de una de las largas tuberías, por detrás de la cámara, muy bien escondida.

Era una figura de cristal casi invisible e irrompible. Tenía la forma de una mujer, de cabello corto, vestida con una túnica larga, con los ojos cerrados y las manos con las palmas boca arriba sujetando una figura que se asemejaba a un pequeño reloj de arena. El reloj se encontraba parado en aquellos momentos, pero Ron recordaba cómo, hacía ya tantos años, al formular su deseo, la figura abrió los ojos y con serena calma, dio la vuelta al reloj derramando la arena por el otro lado.

Ron la contempló unos instantes recordando aquello, volviendo a sentir el arrepentimiento y la angustia aflorando de nuevo en su pecho.

Decidido se acercó a la figura con pasos lentos y habló:

-He venido aquí a saldar mi deuda, ahora cumple tú con tu parte.

Entonces, de improsivo, la figura cobró vida y abrió los ojos. Unos ojos fríos del color del hielo y lo miró severamente.

-¿Has traído la espada?- su voz firme y penetrante revotó por las paredes de la caverna en forma de eco, haciendo estremecerse ligeramente al muchacho.

Ron asintió y blandió ante la segunda mano del tiempo la espada del fundador de la que había sido su casa.

-Entonces hazlo pues- dijo de nuevo la figura.

Ron cogió la espada con las dos manos, separó las piernas y se preparó para el golpe, pero antes, miró de nuevo hacia la dama de hielo y preguntó:

-¿Es posible que ahora puedas concederme un último deseo?.

La segunda mano del tiempo lo contempló con el mismo frío semblante y negó con la cabeza. Ron sonrió tristemente, pero no se rindió:

-Voy a morir, asi que, por favor, concédeme un último deseo para que finalmente pueda descansar en paz.

La segunda mano del tiempo lo miró, comprendiendo al instante:

-Ni en la muerte quieres separarte de ellos¿no?.

Ron esbozó una medio sonrisa y asintió. La dama pareció pensárselo unos instantes y, después asintió también.

El muchacho blandió de nuevo la espada y se preparó para asestar un único golpe. Esta emitía un suave resplandor que parpadeaba más y más rápido debido a su cercanía con la estatua.

Entonces una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Ron al tiempo que atravesaba la figura de hielo con la fría espada y susurró una palabras, cargadas de emoción y de culpa.

-Perdonadme, por favor.

Al contacto con la espada, la fría estatua se partió en mil pedazos.

Ron se hincó en el suelo de rodillas y apoyó la espalda contra la pared de la tubería. Rápidamente, sus rasgos comenzaron a acentuarse, en sus manos y en su rostro comenzaron a aparecer arrugas y manchas. Su cabello se aclaró adquiriendo un color blanquecino y en sus ojos se reflejó un brillo de intensa felicidad que desplazó a la cruel soledad que durante tanto tiempo los había gobernado.

Una figura comenzó a formarse frente a él. La dama de hielo se materializó y se aproximó hacia Ron. Se sentó de rodillas sobre el frío suelo y, con delicadeza, sostuvo en sus brazos al anciano.

Este la miró y con ojos suplicantes susurró en un suspiro:

-Por favor, no me dejes morir aquí.

La dama de hielo comenzó a derramar lágrimas de tristeza ante su simple visión. Apoyó su mejilla sobre la frente de Ron , el cual cerró los ojos aliviado, y ambos comenzaron a desaparecer, hasta que la estancia quedó en silencio, solitaria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto, en el interior de una cárcel de hielo y oscuridad, Hermione despertó de su profundo sueño y buscó a su alrededor, sintiéndose sola por primera vez.

La muchacha oyó un ruido a su lado y susurró, llamando a la compañera que había hecho su encierro más soportable durante todos esos largos años:

-¿Segunda mano del tiempo?- preguntó al vacío.

De repente, a su lado, una figura se aproximó hacia ella, entre las sombras. Apenas la había visto y tampoco sabía donde estaba. Acababa de despertar de su profundo sueño y había creído escuchar una voz familiar.

Hermione se levantó y, a medida que la figura se acercaba, ambos se reconocieron.

La muchacha comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad cuando vió ante ella a la persona que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, dentro de aquella obra de arte que se hacía llamar la segunda mano del tiempo.

-¿Harry?.

El muchacho se acercó corriendo, y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Su espíritu, al igual que el de ella, había seguido vivo durante todo esos años dentro de la espada de Godric Gryffindor. La misma que se había clavado en el pecho aquella trágica noche en la que creía haberla perdido.

Cuando estuvieron el uno junto al otro se abrazaron, con fuerza, deseando no separarse nunca más. Pasaron unos minutos así, disfrutando del tacto del otro, del calor de otro cuerpo, reconfortándose mutuamente.

-¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando fuimos hacia Hogwarts?- preguntó de repente la muchacha sonriendo y apartándose un poco, contemplando el rostro de su amado, con infinita ternura.

Harry sonrió con dulzura, acariciando el rostro de Hermione y contestó:

-Si... nosotros estaremos... juntos para siempre.

Lentamente, sus labios se buscaron hasta fundirse en un beso apasionado y deseado tanto tiempo por ambos. Sólo entonces sus cuerpos comenzaron a desaparecer.

No temían a la muerte, porque ya nada los separaría, y estarían juntos, para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, el profesor de herbología, el viejo Neville Longbottom, contempló boquiabierto frente al cementerio de Hogwarts, cómo un rayo de luz atravesaba el suelo sobre un punto lejano.

Cogiendo su gorro entre sus manos, con cuidado de que no se cayera, el viejo profesor corrió hacia el punto de luz, esquivando con cuidado tumbas y coronas de flores.

Cuando llegó al lugar, el rayo de luz había desaparecido. Se aproximó lo bastante cerca para observar dos tumbas, una junto a la otra, con dos nombres grabados en letra escarlata sobre las lápidas: Harry James Potter y Hermione Granger. Las tumbas de sus viejos amigos.

Hasta ahí todo era normal pero... había algo diferente allí. Junto a las dos tumbas, otra tumba de color ceniza había aparecido a su lado. Neville la contempló atónito, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Sobre la lápida, en unas letras también de color escarlata, podía leerse un nombre: Ronald Weasley.

Los tres amigos descansarían juntos para toda la eternidad. Nada ni nadie podía separarlos, ni siquiera la propia muerte.

**_FIN_**

****

_0o0o0o0oo0o0o0_

_0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0_

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, porque francamente, no me gustó como había quedado la versión anterior, asi que decidí modificarla. Los que entreis por favor, dejad reviews! Quiero saber vuestra opinión. Muchos besos! DEWWWW


End file.
